


Run boy run

by Nap_Time



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Demigods, Multi, OC, On the Run, Oneshot, Sad boi hours, Short Story, Violence, anxiety attack, genderbending your actual self and making yourself albino lol, i personally here that one song that goes “run boy run”, just an idea, no one is ever going to read this anyways, oc based on myself, percy jackson - Freeform, the desert landscape, tramatic recollections, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nap_Time/pseuds/Nap_Time
Summary: Dawn of a warm windy night in America’s Arizonan the absolute middle of nowhere sat a tall albino boy. Next to said boy was a bow and a few arrows. The bow was a silver color and the arrows seemingly made of willow. In his hand was a manga, a pile of others in his lap. He stood up and put the books in the satchel on his side, picking up and putting the Arrows and bow on his back as well, and strode off to an unknown destination.At full height the boy would have been 190.5 centimeters, but he walked with a slouch so he was a few centimeters shorter than that.





	Run boy run

Dawn of a warm windy night in America’s Arizonan the absolute middle of nowhere sat a tall albino boy. Next to said boy was a bow and a few arrows. The bow was a silver color and the arrows seemingly made of willow. In his hand was a manga, a pile of others in his lap. He stood up and put the books in the satchel on his side, picking up and putting the Arrows and bow on his back as well, and strode off to an unknown destination.

At full height the boy would have been 190.5 centimeters, but he walked with a slouch so he was a few centimeters shorter than that. After a few steps he tripped over his untied shoelace and got back up tying it. It seemed he tripped over almost anything there was to trip over, even over nothing. Well, he was a very clumsy boy, that explained his broken glasses. The only thing keeping them together was some superglue and tape.

This boy, or properly known as Taidana Aka, was walking with no destination in mind. His parents were killed in an unknown accident leaving him behind with a small fortune and a necklace that had a thin gold Chain with a gold sun pendant, he always wore it since that day. The truth was he ran away. Ever since his parents died he kept getting sent to foster homes and he would keep running away. 

There was no way in hell he was going to stay with a bunch of strangers that would never truly love him. As much as he tried to be emotionless for seven years it always failed. He missed his mother and her warm embrace, when he was sad she would make him his favorite chocolate chip cookies. He missed his father who would teach him tricks of survival and other things. He missed them more than anyone would ever get him to admit.  
Taidana couldn’t take his thoughts anymore and ran, anything to get these thoughts out of his head, anything to stop the pain in his chest, anything to stop the salt water from dripping out of his eyes.  
He ran until his legs felt like jelly and he could barely breathe anymore. Finally he collapsed and began sobbing. Not normal sobbing, but loud ugly sobbing that left tears and snot running down his face. He sobbed so loud it was the only other sound he could hear.

The dirt and sand underneath his legs felt rough and he was pretty sure he scraped one of his knees. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that had happened, so that is what he did. He took his satchel, bow, and arrows, and placed them on the ground near him. He took his jacket off and made it a pillow and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him his necklace started glowing and created a glowing barrier around him and his stuff, protecting him from the wolves, coyotes, and mountain lions in the area. 

This had happened a few times before. In his foster home when the woman tried stabbing him, at the community pool when he could have drowned, and when his parents died. This barrier would somehow always protect him without him knowing. It was the gift of his mother, a queen, and his father, a god. 

Every night when he slept he would dream of a pond. A pond with greenery everywhere. This pond so clear one could see the coy fish swimming happily without a care. Floating on the surface of its waters were lotus flowers that were a shade of pastel lavender. This was the pond of his mother's garden. He would have to find it in three years, but for now he would dream of it , and until then he would dodge danger after danger like any normal Demigod of the age of 15 would.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: this was originally for writing contest  
> Taidana aka actually is describing my main personality in Japanese  
> I’m actually a female  
> I used to live in Arizona, and yes I did happen to run away while living there once


End file.
